O Despertar na Escuridão
by Brubsmm
Summary: Essa fanfic conta uma história desde que Edward despertara como vampiro. Incluindo na história uma linda híbrida - Isabella - que despertara o interesse de Edward quando ainda era humano. Será que os dois conseguirão vencer um amor através dos tempos?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.  
300 anos antes.  
O chefe da tribo caminhava para a cabana, sabendo do ocorrido. Sua terceira mulher o traíra, mas não com qualquer um... Fora seduzida por um sangue frio e lá estava o resultado de tudo. Uma aberração iria nascer a qualquer momento - a mesma aberração que tornou uma de suas esposas, a mais linda das mulheres, um ser destroçado e quase vida. Adentrado a cabana, ele sabia oque viria a seguir... A morte desse ser estranho que a natureza permitira gerar era certa. Ou deveria ser. Mesmo sendo o alfa, a alcatéia nunca permitiria algo do tipo e, em outras circunstâncias, ele também não.  
Porém, seu impriting havia pedido que ele salvasse aquilo que estava nascendo... Nunca que negaria um último pedido a essa mulher, mesmo que esse pedido fosse salvar quem a matou.  
A grávida gritou e urrou de dor, podendo se observar os seus olos perdendo a luz nesse momento. Ela se fora e jamais voltaria. Mas antes de mergulhar na culpa e sofrimento eterno, havia mais uma coisa. O bebê.  
Deveria ser a criança mais linda já concebida. Uma menininha de olhos castanhos asssustados que olhava dentro de sua alma. Dias antes, Renee escolheu o nome se fosse garota: Isabella. E que assim seja.  
"Está na hora, Black" e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, entregou a garota para o único da espécie condenada que sabia que cuidaria dessa garota com amor em todo o coração. O único respeitável, que nunca bebera nem sequer uma única gota de sangue humano. Carlisle, seu nome. Iria encontra-lo na floresta como o combinado, mas não aguentava mais segurar esse monstro quente e tão adormecido quanto um anjo nos braços... Estava tremendo quandohaistou a perfeita estátua pálida que era o vampiro. "prestes a explodir" pensou consigo mesmo.  
- Pegue logo essa aberração para si, sugador de sangue. Mas saiba que a partir desse momento o tratado se desvincula. Nós não a matamos, e você nunca mais pisará em nossas terras, nunca mais terra o prazer de terreno de ouvir as ondas de Lá Push murmurarem. - acabar com esse acordo rídiculo era o mínimo que poderia fazer por sua tribo, e por isso o fez. Mesmo com o ódio que aogora sentia pela aquela criatura que mal chegara a terra, respeitava Carlisle.  
Ouviu ao longe o som dos uivos, e jogou a criança padrão alto sabendo que o vampiro a ampararia. Só oque disse foi "Isabella, conforme o desejo de sua mãe". Já com a criança no colo o vampiro assentiu, e quem antes era homem se tronou um lobo que corria dentro da mata de Forks, deixando com que os outros lobos o destrosassem pela sua traição.  
E já longe do local e com uma criança absurdamente quente e inquieta nos braços, Carlisle soube que Black se reunira ao seu grande amor novamente. Parou nos limites da cidade, sabendo que não havia mais perigo. Ao menos, não para a criança, pois os lobos deveriam estar se lamentando nesse momento. Porém, não havia tempo para um check-up em Isabella agora, só quando chegassem ao Alasca poderia isso acontecer. Se permitiu ao menos olha-lá, e quando fitou aqueles enormes olhos castanhos soube que tudo valera a pena. Recordou-se de sua última discussão com Black, quando afirmou que não deixariam matar a mais inocente vítima de todos os envolvidos. Apenas um fruto, o vampiro dissera. Na mesma noite em que ele afirmou que não haviam chances para Renee. Black não tinha expressão alguma. Mas Renee - má mulher determinada que já amava oque crescia dentro delas - ajoelhou-se e implorou para amparar o seu bebê. Era difícil, mesmo entre as mães humanas, um amor tão grande. Por isso Carlisle aceitou o pedido.  
E assim partiu com sua mais nova companhia, rumo ao Alasca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 - 1907  
Edward levantou-se de forma rápida - rápida até demais - instantes após a tortura agonizante dentro de seu corpo acabar. O mundo ao seu redor parecia diferente... Além de sua garganta arder tanto que parecia que alguém enfiava um ferro em chamas dentro desta, ele conseguia observar cada grão de poeira que pairava no ar, cada tonalidade que os raios de sol causavam atravessando a janela do hospital; conseguia ouvir o bater de asas de uma borboleta na rua, assim como o coração de um beija-flor; respirou fundo buscando em sua memória oque poderia ter acontecido... Teria ele morrido de gripe espanhola?  
Um segundo após a inspiração, percebeu que raciocinara rápido demais... Como se o tempo agora passasse de forma diferente para Edward. Um misto de confusões rondava sua cabeça quando o médico loiro que cuidara dele adentrou pela porta adornada por pelo menos oito tons de verde claro - como Edward agora podia notar - e, como por instinto, roubou do doutor os sacos plásticos de conteúdo vermelho que segurava e sugou- lhe todo o liquído de dentro. Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que Edward não entendia como se movera tão rápido, ou ainda, como percebera tudo oque se passou. E, talvez, a mais tenebrosa das situações: o que era aquele doce líquido que acalmara sua garganta, e por que queria mais?  
_" Ele deve estar confuso... "_ ouviu a voz médico loiro, mesmo sem este ter movido a boca. E, de repente, vira imagens... Carlisle o mordendo e antes disso sua mãe implorando para o bonito doutor que salvasse seu filho a qualquer custo. Vira também seu próprio rosto suado e quase sem vida, quando algo - ou alguém - se aproximara e o mordera. Ele via o ato como se ele o tivesse fazendo, e não como se estivesse na maca. Só havia uma coisa a especular:  
- Você fez isso comigo. - sua voz soava diferente também... Parecia mais uma charmosa melodia do que qualquer outra coisa.  
- Chamo-me Carlisle... Na antiga situação não pude apresentar-me. Deve se lembrar que cuidei de ti e de sua família... Infelizmente eles não resistiram, e nem você, Edward.  
Então era isso. Havia realmente morrido e deveria estar em uma espécie de purgatório, pois não havia nem paz e anjos, nem fogo e demônios. O único incomodo era sua garganta.  
Carlisle caminhou elegantemente até o seu lado e continuou:  
- Há um bom tempo atrás, eu me julguei forte o suficiente para... Enfrentar alguns seres. Seres que meu pai, padre e pregador da igreja cristã local, julgava demônios - Edward conseguia ver algumas imagens fracas das descrições de Carlisle, embora não entendesse o porque disso - e eu, querendo agrada-lo, estava a frente em uma rebelião para expulsar esses monstros do nosso vilarejo. Mas um desses monstros percebeu quem eu era, acredito eu, mordeu- me e largou-me no chão. Pelas histórias, eu sabia oque viria a seguir. Rastejei-me até um campo isolado e fiquei por lá dias, esperando que a sede no meu inteior me matasse, antes que meu próprio pai o fizesse. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eu acreditava estar preso em um inferno pessoal, pagando pelos meus pecados. Rezava sem parar por uma segunda chance e, como uma luz, um bovino passou na minha frente. Sem conseguir raciocinar, pulei em seu pescoço e drenei todo o seu sangue. Foi quando eu percebi que fazia parte de uma raça monstruosa, mas eu não precisava ser um monstro. Não precisava beber sangue humano. - seria sangue o doce liquído que amenizara a ardência e queimação em sua garganta?  
- Carlisle... Eu agora sou... um monstro? - _"me diga você"_  
- É difícil para os de nossa espécie renegar sua natureza. A maioria nem o quer fazer. Mas você sempre pode escolher. - será que ele está bem?  
- Só procurando uma forma de absorver tudo.  
- Oque disse?  
- Você não perguntou como eu me encontrava? - _"será possível?"_  
- Edward, você simplesmente sabia oque eu pensara?  
- Acho que sim. Todos... Nós fazemos isso? - Carlisle sorriu sem mostrar os dentes  
- Você não está pensando com clareza. Há historias sobre nossa raça por todos os tempos... Os mais atuais nos chamam de vampiros. Quando humanos, temos idiossincrasias e, se transformados, elas se acentuam. Em alguns de nós, se tornam dons. Você deveria saber decifrar as pessoas muito bem, já que agora ouve oque pensam. - eram coisas demais para Edward absorver. Um vampiro que lia mentes parecia mais uma obra da literatura. Porém, era real.  
A porta da frente do andar de baixo se abriu e se fechou, e o som de um rápido coração estava a bater. Edward tapou a respiração. Não queria ser um monstro, como os da mente de Carlisle.  
Rápido demais para qualquer humano, a porta a abriu e Edward se paralisou com a visão. Já a vira antes... Fazia alguns meses que tinha o hábito de caminhar pela cidade no horário do crepúsculo, quando avistou a mulher mais linda que ja vira saindo de uma das lojas da cidade. Ela possuia cabelos ondulados de um ruivo escuro que caiam em cascatas até o meio de suas costas. Uma pele perfeita e pálida como porcelana, e uma face tão delicada que poderia ter sido roubada do mais belo dos arcanjos. Lábios vermelhos e cheios, maçãs rosadas e olhos de um castanho tão profundo que parecia o mais precioso dos chocolates derretido. Seu corpo era feito para atiçar a mente do mais santo dos homens, porém passava uma ingenuinidade enorme em seus movimentos. Seios fartos, uma cintura fina, quadril perfeito e o vestido de seda deixava imaginar as mais belas pernas torneadas naquele corpo.  
Edward acordou de seu transe vendo a mesma mulher de suas lembranças na sua frente, parada na porta. Ele se surpreendeu por ser uma das únicas memórias que conseguia se lembrar com clareza. Talvez fosse por ter-se pego por dias pensando na moça e voltado ao local inúmeras vezes para procura-lá, para ter um sinal que que aquela bela imagem era real. Se prendeu a lembrança, mesmo sem nem saber o nome da mulher ruiva.  
Toda a onda emocional pela qual passara no momento durara uma fração de segundo. Não estava nem perto de se acostumar com a velocidade com a qual sua mente trabalhava.  
- Carlisle, a cidade está quase toda livre. O estado de alerta foi acionado e os moradores estão indo embora até o quadro mudar e a epidemia se acalmar. Devemos partir em poucas horas. - a voz dela era ainda mais melódica do que Edward pudera imaginar. Talvez fosse uma dessas artistas, que ganham dinheiro cantando e esbanjando sua beleza.  
Carlisle assentiu e disse:  
- Edward, essa é Isabella. Para todas as convenções, minha sobrinha, apesar de sua história ser um tanto diferente.  
- Ela não é uma vampira. - afirmou Edward. Ele conseguia observar as bochechas rosadas de Isabella, a pele pálida mas não cálida como a de Carlisle, mas o som do que parecia ser seu coração foi a maior confirmação. Não sabia muito sobre oque era, porém não escutara o som vindo de Carlisle. Sem coração batendo, sem sangue bombeado, sem maçãs rosadas, concluiu Edward.  
- Metade correto - Isabella disse, repuxando os lindos lábios em um sorriso aberto. - para entender oque sou, terá que ter um conhecimento mais minucioso sobre oque você mesmo é agora. Afinal, minha outra metade já é de seu conhecimento.  
Edward poderia não estar entendendo nada do que a menina não-vampira-não-humana falava, mas não ligava. O som de sua voz era doce demais, e ele estava admirado. Percebeu que ainda prendia o ar e não estava realmente incomodado.  
- Eu posso contar sua história melhor que ela mesma, Edward. No caminho faremos isso, mas precisamos fazer alguns preparativos antes de partirmos para o Alasca. Lá você poderá decidir oque fazer. - a única coisa que o jovem vampiro sabia que gostaria de fazer era seguir Isabella até o fim do mundo, se fosse preciso. - E você pode parar de prender a respiração também... A sangue de Bella não é atrativo para nós - Palavras de Carlisle que tiraram um riso musical da garota.  
- Bella combina com você. - Edward discorreu.  
- A imortalidade também lhe cai bem, Edward. Eu e Carlisle estávamos anciosos esperando você acordar. Enquanto nós vamos terminar os preparativos e lhe trazer outra bolsa de sangue, aconselho-o a olhar-se no espelho.  
E se retiraram, deixando-o sozinho.

N/A: Hey, Anny.. demorei um pouquinho mas postei, haha.É a primeira fic que eu escrevo e posto, mas estou fazendo o possível para tentar agradar, e talvez comece a postar outras se quiser acompanhar... espero que goste. Bjs.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward encontrava-se agora atordoado olhando-se no espelho localizado atrás da porta que a pouco fora fechada. Não parecia ele de forma alguma... a pele em tom creme se fora, dando espaço a uma palidez sem fim; os olhos que antes eram de um profundo verde, nesse momento, eram banhados de escarlate... o cabelo que já fora desgrenhado para todos os lados parecia cuidadosamente arrumado. O rosto estava definitivamente mais fino, os lábios melhor contornados e o maxilar mais forte. O corpo parecia ainda se manter esguio, mas com sua visão aperfeiçoada, Edward conseguia enxergar os músculos levemente definidos que estavam debaixo de suas roupas finas.

Pela primeira vez, Edward se sentia realmente bonito. _Assustadoramente_ bonito. Era como se, literalmente, tivesse nascido novamente. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que ele era bonito e que os olhos verdes que herdara geneticamente de seu pai lhe atribuíam um charme inocente e único, porém, ele nunca realmente acreditara nessas palavras. Sua mãe... Tentara buscar em sua recém-evoluída mente alguma memória de Elizabeth ou Edward Masen, e sua resposta fora extremamente fraca, como se fizessem décadas que não pensava em seus próprios pais. Novamente, parecia que tinha acabado de ser concebido, mas já como um homem formado, em seus 17 anos. Quantos anos Carlisle falou mesmo que tinha? Em todo o caso, parecia adequado, no mínimo, presumir que parara de envelhecer ou pararia, em algum momento.

Sirenes soaram ao lado de fora da janela e o recém-nascido surpreendeu-se que já estava a escurecer. O tempo para ele se tornara relativo demais... um segundo poderia passar em uma década e vice-versa. Eram muitos fatos para assimilar, de qualquer modo, e esperava que Carlisle lhe desse algum tempo para compreender sua nova realidade. O barulho das sirenes parecia mais distante agora, afirmando o evacuamento da cidade tomada pela gripe. Ele não precisa se preocupar consigo nesse sentido, pelo menos... não ficaria mais doente. _Ou poderia ele ficar?_

Ouvira um barulho e ao se virar para a porta, Bella estava sorrindo no batente.

- Não estranhe jovem... sou mais silenciosa que a maioria de vocês. Principalmente do que os mais novos. – ouviu cada palavra com admiração. Seus olhos humanos nunca fizeram jus à beleza dela, ainda mais assim, de tão perto. – estava apenas me certificando que a cidade está desocupada para... evitar quaisquer acidente ou atitude precipitada. – Edward não entedera realmente, mas não discutiu... afinal, haviam muitas coisas para se entender e muito tempo, também. – em todo caso, podemos partir agora.

- Para onde iremos? – resolveu se pronunciar, enfim. - e eu ficarei com vocês?

-Se escolher nosso caminho, não haverá problemas. – foi a vez de Carlisle chegar na sala e esclarecer. – mas antes nós precisamos lhe explicar meu modo de vida e de existência... a cidade está vazia e não temos mais o porquê nos atrasarmos.

E assim partiram e assim Edward entendeu. Carlisle contou praticamente tudo oque sabia sobre o mundo vampiro, sobre os vampiros, sobre os outros seres, tudo. Explicou as regras e quem eram os Volturi, assim como a importância de sua existência. E Edward realmente ficou tentado a escolher o lado sóbrio de tudo, que lhe levaria a matar humanos. Afinal, ele não era mais um humano, era um predador. Porém, uma garota ruiva olhou profundamente em seus olhos interrompendo o discurso de Carlisle dizendo que não havia motivos para alguém tão belo e jovem se tornar um monstro. E assim não o fez, oque o levou a sua primeira caçada.

-Feche os olhos e inspire.. procure por algo que cheire _apetitosamente_. – Carlisle instruiu. Estavam nos arrdores das florestas de coníferas canadenses e sem saber oque procurar, sentiu algo. Não era um cheiro realmente delicioso, pois lhe faltara doçura, mas era algo. Seus instintos o levaram e, antes mesmo que percebsse, havia fincados os dentes na garganta de um leão da montanha, que agora se contorcia no chão lutando pelo pouco de vida que ainda lhe restara. Um instante depois, não restava nada, apenas sua carcaça. As roupas de Edward estavam rasgadas e sujas, enquanto as de Carlisle pareciam perfeitamente engomadas.

- Acho melhor você se alimentar bem antes de partirmos para a cidade, meu rapaz, afinal... _você não quer ser um monstro_ – sorriu-lhe o loiro. Carlisle era um homem antigo e sábio, assim sendo, notara o interesse súbito do rapaz em sua amada Isabella. De certa forma, ele até que lhe cedia sua benção... A moça já havia sido alvo de várias bajulações de inúmeros vampiros e humanos, mas ela nunca demonstrou interesse, e Edward parecia realmente ser alguém nobre para sua menina. Edward capitou os pensamentos de Carlisle e, se fosse possível, sua faze estaria corada nesse momento.

Ele nunca pensou em se casar e criar uma família, como sua mãe sonhava para o filho - Nem sequer cobiçara uma mulher...tinha a ambição de ser um soldado. Servir o seu país a qualquer custo... tinha acabado de se alistar quanto a gripe o atingira. – entretanto, pensar em Isabella como sua, interessava o rapaz.

Desde que despertara, não havia sequer passado mais tempo com outras pessoas sem ser seu novo patriarca e a dona ruiva de seus suspiros. Tanto porque os pensamentos dos humanos ao seu redor eram imprudentes às vezes – principalmente as mulheres – quanto porque lhe faltava interesse em outras pessoas. Conhecer Isabella cada dia um pouco mais era fascinante, assim como ouvir as histórias e contos de Carlisle.

Outro fato que ele preferia guardar para si do porque ficar em casa, era que o sangue nas veias dos mortas parecia gritar para ele. Em sua casa um tanto afastada em Montreal com sua estranha família, ele estava livre do fato. Sua única tristeza era ver Isabella sair livremente todas as manhãs para um dia feliz na escola preparatórias de garotas e especular sobre os avanços masculinos que recebia constantemente. Nas poucas ocasiões em que não se ausentara dentro da casa, as mentes masculinas berravam mais para ele do que suas veias... chegou até a perceber que realmente ficaria contente em matar alguns deles. Por isso, após alguns anos, procurou desenvolver um auto-controle mais forte, para cuidar de sua Bella.

Bem, não sua no sentido literal do verbo, mas ainda sim, sua, pois nunca houve um amor como o de Edward para Bella. Infelizmente, ou ela era alheia ou simplesmente ignorava, e o jovem temia que ela lhe considerasse como um irmão, e as coisas só pioraram quando Carlisle encontrou sua parceira... a salvou a biera da morte e um amor instantâneo cresceu.

Esme, uma mulher adorável de cabelos caramelo, acolheu Bella e Edward como filhos. A família estava formada, mesmo com o belo casal aparentando ser extremamente jovem para ter filhos tão crescido. A sorte é que a maioria dos humanos era alheia a situação.

Mas nosso foco aqui é outro: com medo de uma rejeição infindável de Isabella e não conseguindo ignorar a felicidade dos pais como casal, se afundou em uma depressão imortal e se perdeu. Ele renegava sua natureza por Bella, e se ela não correspondia, não havia o porque ser quem era. Afinal, ele podia ser um monstro.

Dessa forma, abandonou sua família e seu amor para viver os seus anos rebeldes, matando quaisquer assassinos, estupradores ou pedófilos que encontrasse pelas ruas. Viveu por anos assim, matando e impedindo mortes.. em sua concepção, era uma forma de não ser um ser tão cruel assim. Entretanto, no momento em que se comunicou com Carlisle por um telefone, tudo mudou... a triste voz de seu pai soava sem vida, e se ele estava dessa forma, desolado, Esme deveria estar pior. A culpa o consumiu e, em 1950, encontrou-se com o casal para restaurar tudo oque acontecera. Era inegável seu nervosismo e saudades de Bella, já que o tempo só aumentara seu amor. Porém, a família não estava completa.

No fim, o casal de vampiros estava triste não porque perdera um, mas sim dois filhos queridos. Isabella havia partido e carregado consigo, durante todo o tempo, o coração de Edward.

N/A: esse capítulo é mais uma explicação doque houve no decorrer dos anos e o próx será masi ou menos assim e, quando a família estiver completa, a história em Forks começara a ser contada, mas tudo com porque. Enfim, se houver alguém realmente acompnhando a fic, espero que goste.


	4. Chapter 4

Em 1951 Edward estava oficialmente de volta à família. Estavam instalados em Chicago, parecendo serem um casal jovem com um filho um tanto velho demais. Nesses tempos, o assunto já gerava fofocas e, se não fosse esse o alvo das conversas do bairro suburbano de _Village Harmony _, eram a incomum beleza e distância dos novos moradores. Alguns diziam que os Cullens se consideravam bom demais para quaisquer um da cidade - em especial Edward, que se mantinha mais afastado – mas outros apenas murmuravam que realmente os preferiam longe.

Dentre esses novos moradores, havia uma que acabara de completar seus 18 anos que fará uma ávida participação em nossa história: Rosalie Hale era seu nome, por mais que nosso protagonista não a considerasse nenhuma flor que se cheire. Assim como seus pais, Sr. E Sra. Hale, a mente da garota era ambiciosa, vaidosa e invejosa demais para o gosto de Edward. Odiava Esme sem nem conhecê-la, por ser simplesmente mais bela do que jamais seria. O ruivo se pegou pensando em como a garota imatura agiria se apenas visse Bella, a mais linda que vira. Soltou um longo suspiro. Onde estaria Bella?

Nem mesmo Carlisle tinha resposta. Era um assunto delicado, entretanto: magoava a Esme e Carlisle que a única a qual dedicaram o seu amor de filha se fosse, simplesmente. Sem explicações ou sequer um tchau... Apenas foi embora no ano de 1950 e, meses mais tarde receberam uma notícia de que ela estava "explorando mais sua própria espécie e origem", por uma carta sem remetentes.

Edward tinha tudo guardado na memória: sua risada, seu cheiro, seus olhos, seu rosto, seu cabelo, seu andar... as piores lembranças são aquelas que nos trazem saudades. Era dessa forma que ele vivia: jogado a saudades. Estava feliz por estar com aqueles que considerava uma família, mas nada era pleno. Quase não havia razão para suas ações, pois o buraco em seu peito o corroia. Faltava algo.

Naquela tarde de primavera quando o jornal chegou Edward leu as notícias com profundo ócio, apenas uma prendeu sua atenção: o noivado de Royce King, filho mais velho do que seria a "família real" do bairro. Porém, o estranho fato era: Rosalie Hale era a moça. Não que fosse o fato fosse de se admirar: uma moça consideravelmente bela e jovem noiva com um moço de boa família, com dinheiro e fama. Mas nem mesmo a menina dos Hale merecia ser submetida àquela criatura terrível que era Royce: bêbado, vulgar e jogador. Devotados apenas aos seus prazeres e vontades, passando por cima de que fosse.

De qualquer forma, não era de seu _real interesse_. AO menos não naquele momento.. só se tornara mais tarde quando Carlisle trouxera uma Rosalie quase morta em seus braços, ensanguentada e apenas disse: - Eu fiz oque devia ter feito, Edward.

-Pessoas morrem todos os dias, Carlisle.

A garota gritava agoniada para a matarem e assim foi por 24 horas. Quando parou, Rosalie somente pensava em sua sede, e mais nada. Apenas cessou quando se olhou no espelho e vu seu reflexo mudado. A garota, de fato, nunca havia olhada para nenhuma criatura tão bela... nem mesmo Esme era assim. Porém, Edward conhecia uma que possuía mais esplendor do que aquela rosa recém- desabrochada com olhos vermelhos.

Após Rose – como era chamada por Esme – executar sua vingança contra Royce King – seu estuprador e assassino – os quatro partiram para um tempo na Inglaterra. A menina era agora membro efetivo da família Cullen.

Mais tarde o vampiro ruivo percebeu que as intenções de Carlisle não foram puramente salvar uma menina: além de o médico ter uma fixação por beleza – outro motivo pelo qual salvara Edward – achou na garota uma possível parceira. Porém, fora apenas um fato. Rosalie somente tinha olhos para si mesma e Edward já amava outra. Sempre amaria. A frustração só chegou a Edward quando percebeu oque esses pensamentos significavam: ele possivelmente nunca poderia ter Isabella, mesmo com toda a eternidade pela frente.

Porém, nosso protagonista é pessimista e em 2013, quando voltaram aos EUA Carlisle recebeu um telefonema de uma estranha chamada Alice que disse "Bella que encontra-los". Assim, partiram para Forks – uma cidade triste, chuvosa e com poucas pessoas no Estado de Washington – para encontrar a ruiva. De certa forma, foi nesse momento que a história de amor começou.


	5. Chapter 5

O Despertar Na Escuridão – Cap 4

Alice dera a Carlisle instruções de onde deveriam encontrar a menina Bella: no estado de Washington, havia uma pequena cidade chuvosa e com pouco menos de 4.000 habitantes, chamada Forks. A menina estaria à espera na fronteira com oque aparentemente era a Reserva de La Push, mas havia algo importante: de modo algum deveriam atravessar a fronteira.

Edward que esteve atento à mente de Carlisle, ansioso pelas instruções de onde reencontraria Isabella se perdeu em memórias guardadas e enterradas na mente de seu pai.

_Choro de bebê, uivos e uma forte ventania eram tudo oque se ouvia na reserva de La Push. Já o cheiro, era um misto de água salgada com sangue... Os uivos aumentaram, tornando-se quase que agonizantes. Mas na da importava, tinha de correr... Correr com a criança nos braços. Ela agora não chorava mais. Fora dos limites da cidade, descobriu a menina e avistou duas grandes orbes chocolate o encarando._

_-Papai, papai... – chamou a garota de aparentemente treze anos mais linda que já vira, com cabelos ruvos e um rosto angélica. Mesmo com a aparência adolescente, suas vestes eram infantis demais e levava consigo uma boneca de pano._

_-O que foi, querida?_

_-Sonhei com os lobos de novo.- uma lágrima escorreu por sua face e uma mãe pálida se aproximou, limpando-a._

_-Está tudo bem. É apenas imaginação._

_A menina agora era realmente Bella. Não uma versão mais nova sua, e sim a atual. Mas precisamente: a que vira ela primeira vez, com as mesmas vestes e parada perto de sua maca no hospital._

_-Você tem de fazer isso Carlisle, por mim. – A menina estava de costas olhando para a janela, fitando o nada, aparentemente. – Eu o vi outro dia, na cidade. Ele estava lindo. Tem uma vida pela frente..._

_-Não posso tirar sua opção de Paraíso, filha._

_Em um piscar de olhos, a garota encontrava-se ajoelhada perante o homem quem lembrava._

_-Lhe imploro... veja por si mesmo como é belo. Pode se tornar um grande aliado seu, um irmão, um filho... apenas o faça._

_O homem se aproximou de um Edward humano deitado na maca..._

- Então foi assim – o ruivo simplesmente não tinha palavras – não foi apenas por minha aparência,não é mesmo, pai? Foi _ela._ Esse tempo todo, foi Bella... Devemos partir rapidamente. – Edward não via o momento de pousar em Washington para assim recebê-la e ser recebido. Pensava que se contasse oque sabia, ela talvez o quisesse da mesma forma que ele a queria.

- Nem tudo é como parece ser, filho. – Foram as palavras finais de Carlisle antes de arrumarem as coisas e partirem. Rosalie não entendia completamente tudo e Edward não estava realmente apto a conta-lhe a história. Preferia ficar sozinho com sua própria nostalgia.

As horas de voo pareceram se arrastar, mesmo na primeira classe. SE tivesse que suportar mais uma piscadela da aeromoça, o vampiro ruivo se jogaria do avião e iria nadando pelo Atlântico até encontrar o solo. Depois longas treze horas, o avião pousou. _Finalmente._

Havia um carro lhes esperando, sem motorista. Obra de um dos muitos amigos que seu pai cultivava, sem dúvidas. Foi doloroso guardar as bagagens no porta-malas de forma humana quando estava em uma excitação nervosa para encontra-la. Mas, oque será, será e oque foi apenas o foi.

Na hora marcada, os Cullens estavam encostados no capô do carro do carro na fronteira. Apenas Rosalie se encontrava dentro do automóvel.

E então ela apareceu atravessando a fronteira. _Linda._ Calça jeans surrada nos joelhos, blusa decotada branca e um casaco vinho. Andou rapidamente ignorando a tentativa de Esme abraça-la e mesmo a de Edward quando esse murmurou "Bella..". Apenas se dirigiu à Carlisle e disse:

-Por que nunca me disse pai? – seus olhos haviam perdido parte do brilho contagiante que sempre carregara. – Por que nunca me contou que eu matei minha própria mãe?

A menina desatou a chorar, ajoelhada no asfalto. Carlisle se encontrava sério, Esme estagnada e até mesmo Rose estava atenta. A única reação que Edward teve foi ajoelhar-se junto à menina e abraça-la.

-Está tudo bem, anjo – era a primeira vez que se sentia o mais velho entre os dois – já passou...

Havia dois meses que os Cullens se instalaram em Forks. Esme nesse tempo planejara uma linda mansão de paredes de vidro um tanto afastada da cidade e apenas Bella morava separada, em uma linda casa de madeira afastada. _Quase a casa da branca de neve, exceto que há uma Bella dentro_, pensara Edward certa vez. Alice e Jasper se juntaram ao grupo imediatamente, contagiando todos com seus dons e histórias de vida. Principalmente a de Jasper, em que ele fora peão de batalha de um exército vampiresco.

Rosalie continuava hostil com Bella, intimidada e invejosa demais. Com o resto da família, tudo ocorria bem, exceto pelo fato de que Bella passava horas, às vezes dias, em La Push sem dar notícia a ninguém e a presença de lobisomens não deixava que nenhum deles pudessem acompanha-la ou sequer entender oque se procedia, apesar de especular que Carlisle era oque mais sabia. Sempre que se pegava pensando sobre o assunto perto de Edward, começava a recitar a bíblia em latim dentro de sua cabeça.

- O que tanto faz naquele lugar, Bella? – o ruivo perguntara certo dia enquanto estava na campina que Bella havia lhe mostrado. Estavam deitados no orvalho fresco aproveitando o sol de fim de tarde. Aquele espaço era um dos únicos de Forks a receber um pouco de calor solar e ambos apreciavam além da companhia, o sol. É claro que Edward apreciava mais do que apenas a companhia e o sol.

Bella apenas afagou o rosto do vampiro e disse:

-Edward, você é uma das únicas partes felizes de minha vida no momento. Por favor... apenas deixe como está.

Se era assim que Bella queria, era assim que iria acontecer. Ele fechou os olhos na carícia da garota, que eram frequentes, mas nunca passavam disso. Edward nunca revelara oque descobrira na mente de Carlisle para Bella. Não, ainda não era o momento. Precisava se tornar o seu apoio, seu confidente antes de tudo, sem pressão. Ela já estava carregada demais com Deus-sabe-oque e com quem.

_Quem._

Apesar de não saber muito sobre oque a ruiva fazia em La Push, a acompanhava todas as vezes até a fronteira e avistava um lobisomem _obcecado_ por ela: Jacob Black. Alto, moreno, musculoso, sorridente, impulsivo e convencido. Sem contar _quente._ Era tudo oque jamais seria e Edward pegava-se perguntando a si mesmo se seria esse o seu _tipo_ – palavra que aprendera com esse outro sentido ouvindo a televisão de um programa adolescente qualquer que Alice assistia para suprir a sua falta de memória humana – porém, qual seria o _tipo_ de Bella?

Jacob poderia ser bom para ela, é verdade. Sua mente era infantil e com uma diversão masculina que, quem sabe atrairia Bella. Quem sabe Edward fosse apenas o irmão. Quem sabe ela não passava seus dias aos amores com o lobo moreno enquanto ele, um apaixonado submetido, era apenas o obro amigo?

Fechou as mãos em punhos com o pensamento. Fora longe demais para ficar sem Bella.

Ele caminhou até sua casa que estava com a luz acesa onde era seu quarto. Entrou rapidamente e encontrou Bella deitada na cama, de camisola com um livro na mão. Quase não pode tirar seus olhos das pernas e de seu decote.

-Achei que nunca viria – lhe sorriu, dando espaço para ele na cama. Edward deitou-se ao seu lado, estivou o braço para apagar as luzes e a menina se aconchegou em seu peitoral, deixando-se adormecer. Esse momento, todos seus pensamentos anteriores se esvaíram, porquê ali e agora, ela era dele. Com Isabella presa em seus braços, deixou-se fingir que tinha parte humana também, tentando adormecer, como fazia todas as noites desde que voltara e a consola-la. De certa forma, o consolo era para Edward também.


End file.
